With proliferation of smartphones, users are more than ever using navigation applications to guide their travels. These navigation applications not only provide driving and walking directions, but also provide information about how to travel by using transit routes. Despite their popularity, these navigation applications still need to provide easier ways for users to access data regarding transit navigation events.